


They Call her Alpha

by Serendipintea



Series: Female Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alive Hale Family, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Rule 63, Seelie Court, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Unseelie Court, War AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipintea/pseuds/Serendipintea
Summary: “They call her Mother, Destroyer… they call her Alpha.”"The Seelie and Unseelie courts are at war even though they're at an 'official peace', people are dying for simply existing, and a literal being of evil is trying to unravel the universe. Yet theonlything you and yours are focusing on is if I am creating a refuge of those fleeing both sides. With all this bullshit going on in the world I hardly think I'm the biggest of your issues. Make no mistake though, if you fuck with me and mine I will make the Tenebrae look tame."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't expect regular updates on this, this is pretty much just my 'writers block outlet'.

“ _ They call her Mother, Destroyer… they call her Alpha.”  _ she was supposed to instill fear into all who opposed her, hope in all that worshiped or called for her. She was supposed to be powerful, not this twig of a teenager giving him the most pitiful glare he’d ever received in his life. “ _ They swear by her like she is a Goddess. She leaves no enemies alive, no records of her face or what she looks like, and all her people are unfalteringly loyal. The only vague description we’ve received of her looks is from the Oracle.” _ what, exactly, was so inspiring about the little sparkling in front of him? 

She wasn’t too attractive - her hair had multiple hues of red, honey brown, black, and chestnut but was much too oily - though he did find himself sort of enthralled with mapping out the moles and freckles dotting the expanses of fair skin he could see. 

“It’s not rare for scents to be shared.” he reasoned while turning to face his sister, completely dismissing the almost human in front of them. “She doesn’t exactly strike  _ fear _ into me, sister dearest.” when she seemed unable to stop staring at the girl he let out a small, irritated growl that was quickly answered by a flash of her ruby red eyes. 

“I would remember my place, brother.” she snapped dismissively then turned her attention back to the young woman in front of her. “Isaac,” a young man with cherubic features and curly blonde hair to match stepped forward, hands shaking ever so slightly as the only indication that he was nervous - much to Peter’s pride. “Take the tape off her mouth.” 

Peter had severe doubts that this strange wannabe witchling was the dreaded spark they were looking for, those doubts all flew out the fucking window when Isaac moved into her personal space. Whiskey eyes turned almost beta gold, her anger simmered into something calming and comforting that had  _ his _ inner wolf prowling from underneath his skin. When Isaac pulled the duct tape off of her lips he did so with steady hands and in a fluid motion that he quickly bowed his head in apology for. He blamed biology for paying close attention to the pink tongue that came out and wetted peach lips. 

“Pretty sure Kidnapping is still illegal, declared or otherwise.” if his wolf was prowling before it was now right underneath his skin, ready to pounce so it could get closer to  _ her _ . “Heard rumors that the new queen was a ‘were, guess this war has been beneficial to you and yours.” the few Enforcers of the Hale Pack stepped forward with claws extended the moment their Alpha Queen snarled, Isaac - still relatively new to the pack - and Scott - another new addition who was the same age as Isaac - both shrunk back. Peter did not miss the way the supposed ‘ _ Mother, Destroyer _ ’ glanced once towards them before settling back on his sister with a tight anger that he, strangely enough, understood. 

“No war has been formally declared,” Talia reasoned after recollecting herself. 

“Oh? Might want to tell the victims that then. Humans and traitors to both sides are the casualties of your ‘peace’ war with the Unseelie Queen and her geriatric psycho fuck Pappy.” a snort of amusement escaped him before he could even think to control it. “Oh?” her eyes centered directly on him, unnerving and pleasing at the same time. “Think the death of traitors and humans is funny, do you?” she tsk’ed and eyed him up and down, “ _ Bad dog. _ ” 

“Then you  _ are _ the ‘ _ Alpha _ ’?” Talia snarled while drawing her Enforcers back. 

“Alpha? I’m no wolf,” she snorted and leant back against the chair, “You mean  _ The Mother _ , though, don’t you?” she sighed heavily and rolled her shoulders. “Might as well just kill me now then, won’t get anything useful out of me.” Peter sauntered forward, grinning wide when her attention focused back on him. 

“Why’s that sweetling?” he actually laughed when she recoiled away from him in disgust. 

“Ugh, okay Uncle Bad touch, let’s just keep you over that way.” she actually did a ‘shoo’ motion with her foot, “You could totally make Creeperwolf over here a torture method,” she remarked casually to his sister but centered her gaze directly on him when he took another step towards her. “No, go away,  _ shoo _ .” 

“You’re really not attracted to me,” he murmured, amazed, even as he leant into her personal space to get a good whiff of her scent. 

“Yeah, no dip Sherlock. Yo, Queeny, what the fuck? Can you tighten the leash or something on him, this is totally borderline sexual harassment.” She was amusing, no one - aside from powerful Dark Fae - ever spoke to his sister like that. For that alone it was  _ almost _ worth keeping her alive. 

“You will watch your tongue when you speak to the Seelie Queen,  _ ant _ .” ah yes, cousin Andrew. How Peter adored the fanatic cousin that believed devotedly in his sister. 

“Hmm, Ant, new one. Well, your ‘Oh, most powerful light fae, Seelie Queen, unmatched in lighty goodness’-” He had to turn away from her lest she see his grin. Little tart was a mouthy one wasn’t she? Damn, he was already half smitten. “What can this  _ humble _ Spark in training do for you?” 

“You’re the Alpha, the Mother.” she actually laughed for a spell before she realized that no one else was laughing with her. 

“Oh my - okay, open your lil wolfy ears and hear me when I say; I am  _ not _ the Mother, Alpha, or whatever the hell else you’re searching for.” that fact that her hummingbird heartbeat remained steady and that her scent remained clear of deceit had Talia deflating just a little. “There, okay, can I go? I know it may seem hard to believe but I’m not exactly overflowing in the friend department. I’ve only got one and we kinda got a codependency goin’ on, so if you don’t mind?” she wriggled so the chains keeping her confined to the chair would jingle. Peter liked her, mouthy brat she was. 

“You were fighting a Strigoi from taking two Pup’s, why?” the girl sagged back into her chair and eyed Talia with a fatigue that dulled her vigor. 

“Because they were full shift wolves and the bastard wanted to enslave them and sell them back to Psycho Bitch Barbie and her cult of meanies.” Peter couldn’t help his laughter even if he wanted to - which he definitely did not - when he registered that she was calling Kate Argent, current Queen of the Unseelie Court, a Psycho Bitch Barbie. That took balls, it took either a tremendous amount of stupidity or courage and this little sparkling didn’t seem all that stupid. Evidence to the contrary. “Is that why you thought I was the Alpha? ‘Cause I did a little whoop ass on the Dark side Jackasses?” 

“You fit the description we’ve received, vague though it may be.” Peter’s warning growl for her at giving too much away was cut off by intrigue when she leaned forward, smelling of vanilla joy and curiosity. 

“I did? Itty bitty badass me?” Talia’s eyebrows pinched in frustration. Either because of her or because of the case of mistaken identity, Peter couldn’t tell. 

“We were clearly mistaken,” she shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts and murmured something to Scott. Nearly all watched as he left the room before they centered wearily on her. “Were you declared before?”

“Before I sided with the humans and those abandoned by both sides? No.” she settled back with a huff and kicked a single leg out to test the strength of the chains. He adored the way her grin was just a tad bloodthirsty when Andrew growled warningly at her, Beta blues flashing as a warning. 

“What is your name then, Spark?” 

“Polish, you can’t say it.” She sighed and looked around, clearly bored with the current conversation. “Also an Orphan, so no known surname. Life’s a bitch, innit? You can call me Stiles, if you want to try niceties, but I’m not declaring Seelie.” 

“It is an  _ honor _ -” Andrew started vehemently, drawing twin eyerolls from both Peter and ‘Stiles’. 

“And now I know that I will be avoiding you at the next siore.” he didn’t know what enticed him more, the fact that she said soire so perfectly or the fact that she could clearly speak multiple languages. 

“So, French and English. What about Polish?” he crouched in front of her, knowing that his jeans hugged his thighs and ass  _ just _ right when he did so. Little tart didn’t even  _ glance _ . 

“Well well, Uncle Bad Touch, you ain’t so bad at sleuthin’. So I got three languages under my belt, care to guess at which one is my native one?” he grinned and leaned in closer, ignoring his sister’s warning call of his name. 

“I’d rather get under your belt myself,” she tsked again and sighed as if disappointed with him. 

“As much as I like trading barbs with you, Uncle Bad Touch, I will have to gracefully decline." Her head tilted to the side, exposing her pretty neck and the trailing of moles that he wanted to trace.

_ With his tongue _ . 

“You wound me,” he joked, hand clasped dramatically over his heart as he rocked back on his heels. 

“I’d like to,” she glibly returned, eyes gleaming her joy and flooding the room with her vanilla pleasure. 

“ _ Enough! _ ” Talia snapped, drawing him back to her side by his wolf. He  _ hated _ when she did that, when she took his control and snapped it to achieve her own goals. “Enough. As an undeclared you are not bound by our laws. We will let you go,” she rose her hand to quell the disagreements that rose from her decision, “but we will be keeping an eye on you. If we so much as suspect that you play a bigger part than what you seem to then we will collect you again. Make no mistake, Spark, if you so much as move a foot in a direction I deem suspicious I  _ will _ make you declare a side to either be punished or governed as seen fit.”

“You know,” the Spark mused as Scott began unlocking her confines. “You’re not so bad, Queeny, but you’re hopelessly misinformed about the actual state of things. I’m sure your Seelie losses have been big,” dainty fingers rubbed at the red indentations on her wrist, “If you were aware of the actual losses your ‘not-war’ has caused-” she trailed off as she got lost in her own thoughts. “Well, whatever. Can I get dropped off where you’re people kidnapped me from?” A better man wouldn’t have taken the time she was walking away to check out her ass, a better man would’ve probably felt sympathy for the sparkling. Peter was not a ‘good’ man, but he wasn’t a bad one either, so when she looked backwards at him from over her shoulder he tore his gaze from her tempestuous ass to wink at her. Of one thing he was certain, she was either on the cusp of her twentieth year or she soon would be. She was much too interesting to kill or enslave, he hoped she stayed that way. 

“Peter, I want you to keep an eye on her.” sweet, sweet victory. “She’s hiding something but I feel we’ll have a better chance at finding out  _ what _ when she thinks she’s not under scrutiny.” 

“With pleasure, sister.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright Uncle Bad Touch, you gonna follow me all the way home?” she rounded on him when he continued to follow her. She’d rounded the block three times just to try and bore him into leaving, she wasn’t going to make it a fourth and she was honestly annoyed that he seemed so unaffected. “I live in ‘her’ territory, not exactly a safe place for a figurehead of the Seelie Court.” 

“I knew you cared,” he cooed as he moved closer, positively delighted that they seemed to be the exact same height. “I can take care of myself, sweetling.” 

“That’s not my worry,” to his delight she stepped even closer and placed her palm directly overtop his chest. Either she was unaware of the power passed between his Beta Spark and her Spark, or she was uncaring. He, however, could not stop the full body shiver that was released by the power that warmed him. “My worry-” was her voice just a tad breathless? “-is that you’ll scare the refugees that live in our area. If you die or kill any of her people, that’s a whole other mess of trouble.” he caught her wrist when she went to remove her hand and held it firmly against him. 

“Why do you care so much about them?” she sighed and yanked her hand out of his, clearing the distance between them and taking away her delectable scent. 

“Did you know some species of supernaturals are classified as Unseelie just because of what they are?” he did, it was a frequent debate amongst the newer generations that evil wasn’t exactly hereditary. He, unlike his sister, was inclined to agree. “Good, keep that in mind. If you fuck up I  _ will _ send you back to your Queen with a pretty red bow.” with that she pulled her cell phone out of her hoodie pocket, glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, and started a call he couldn’t exactly hear. “Prisha, will you inform everyone that I’m bringing a royal guest and that he’s not to be attacked?” her eyes were settled on him when the line became more convoluted with static and a high pitched whistle. “They think I’m the Mother,” 

Her laughter, he found, pleased his wolf - and, surprisingly enough, him as well - and left tendrils of warmth licking at his heart. It was not wholly unpleasant and he would’ve suspected a lust charm or spell were he not positive that the wards he had tattooed onto his hip prevented such a thing. “Did Erica get the pups back?” In this he could see her being the ‘Mother’, even if she lacked other aspects of the so called ‘Third Power’. 

Truly, when he had first heard that the death of Alan Deaton, Unseelie Court Advisor to the former King Gerard Argent, had been caused by the supposed ‘Destroyer’ he had given the poor thing a week to survive.  _ No one _ gets away with killing Gerard Argent’s people - unless he’s killing them himself - let alone the Light Side infiltrator and a room full of his most trusted archivists. Nothing else had been heard and he, like so many, thanked the mysterious being for taking out some of the major players for the enemy team, until a month in when  _ they _ had been attacked by the ‘Destroyer’. 

No one had been killed, per se, but over a dozen of their traitors held in captivity had been released - something he honestly wasn’t too torn up about. The former Seelie King had insisted they be imprisoned until their memories could be wiped - a process that never happened as they were deemed ‘Too high profile’ and possessed too many secrets to just be forgotten. With their release also came the loss of a wing of their archives, books and scrolls on wards as well as the few memories that were saved on special supernatural constructs. Mostly it had just been books on terrain spells, turning cement into fertile soil, how to create a small ecosystem within a larger one, almost archaic things. 

This Sparkling didn’t invoke fear in him or strike him as particularly powerful - even the minute amount that passed through them had been mediocre in amount. Their supposed ‘Destroyer’ was responsible for the deaths of dozens of Seelie declared and over a hundred of Unseelie declared. They only knew this supposed ‘Destroyer’ was a woman the moment she became the ‘Mother’. 

Orphans of war were a casualty they could never truly get a specific count on. There were orphanages that suited the Seelie and Unseelie sides, but the only Orphans that were ever cared for were the ones with royal blood or special species. The ‘Mother’ surfaced a year into the ‘Destroyer’s appearance and made her debut by clearing out whole orphanages from both sides. No adoptions, no deaths, just mass drops of money and every child disappeared by the next day. The Human news declared it was a wealthy CEO that found homes for them, but that the particular billionaire wanted to remain anonymous. No supernatural believed that it was a human billionaire, not when the orphanages were ones with a major population of supernaturals. 

“Yo, Uncle Bad Touch. You just gonna keep staring at my ass or what?” 

“If the ‘Or what’ involves getting intimately acquainted then the ‘Or what’ will be my option. Otherwise your ass is satisfactory as a focus point.” besides, they were still in Seelie territory, it wasn’t like he had to be on guard just yet. 

“I could totally just leave your ass here, let you day dream since you clearly don’t get a lot of free time.” she faux pouted and moved closer, almost brushing against the barrier of his personal space. “Poor Uncle Bad Touch, if only you weren’t with the Seelie.” she sighed wistfully and crossed her arms over her chest. He was half curious why she seemed to hold such disdain for the Seelie and was almost too caught up in the fact that she was insinuating that he would’ve had a shot into her bed. 

“Most people see the Seelie court as good, why don’t you?” 

“Most people are idiots,” her anger smelled like burning cinnamon, deceptive with its primary sweetness just enough so that the thick burning of it caught hold of whoever was in distance to smell it. “Remember what I said about species being considered evil?” at his nod she deflated slightly, clearly needing him to understand the importance of her statement. “It’s alright Erica.” Erica was someone she had quickly called right after speaking with ‘Prisha’, names he fully intended to see if they had any records on. To his surprise a blonde bombshell smelling slightly half like a were and half  _ wrong  _ burst out from a car parked along the side of the road and wrapped ‘Stiles’ in her arms. He admired that she turned the two to where her back was to him, it showed just how in touch with her wolf she was and what place Stiles held in her pack. It was of some comfort - and suspicion - that she smelled of Pack. Not just any pack either, of  _ Hale _ pack. 

“Next time we’re going to kick their asses together and take whatever creature you decide to save with us  _ both _ , you get me, Galactus? If you get kidnapped again I  _ swear _ -” she exhaled and turned angrily to Peter with assessing Beta  _ blues _ . “And you! Who the hell do you think you are, following her and  _ touching _ her?!” 

“Peter Hale, brother to the Seelie Queen and current tactician to her majesty's-” damn he really should try to not eye-roll every time he did this particular introduction. “- empire.” 

“Yeah, well, congrats.” her tone was not impressed and the way she was looking at him cemented the fact that he liked the spitfire. She seemed actually worried for his mental health. “Not much of an important big boy when you’re trailing after Stiles, are you?” then, to Stiles “Want me to kill him?” He adored how serious she was and intrigued him as to what had happened to instill such loyalty from the blonde. If she had hoped to make a case about not being the supposed ‘Mother, Destroyer’ then she was doing an awful fucking job. 

Gods, he truly loved his job. 


End file.
